Conventional connectors often have a plurality of housings for protecting the connector or for attaching the connector to a complimentarily-shaped mating connector. However, in many cases the plurality of housings can only fulfill this function when the housings are in a specific position relative to each other. To ensure that the housings remain in a desired relative position, connectors often have locking mechanisms. One problem with conventional connectors is that if the locking mechanism is not operated correctly or operated at a wrong time, the housings cannot fulfill their function, and parts of the connector, the cable or the mating connector can be damaged.